meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Alpha (formerly Agent A) is a former Agent and Chief of the MiB, featured only in the Animated Series. He was a founder of the MiB, and was Kay's mentor. But, Alpha became evil, and as Kay put it, "He almost ended it." After he was forced out, Alpha spent 20 years searching the cosmos for perfect alien body parts, which he fused with his own body. He did this using the Cosmic Integrator. He frequently returned in the Animates Series, each time even more grisly. Alpha was voiced by David Warner. History With MiB Alpha helped form the MiB, along with many other agents, including Kay. Alpha became the Chief, and served as a mentor with Kay. However, Alpha became greedy, stealing a Cosmic Integrator, and he was forced out of the MiB. He tried to get Kay to go with him, but he refuses. Alpha shoots Kay, and left Kay for dead. This would not be the end of him. Banishment After being banished, Alpha spent 20 years searching the cosmos for the best alien parts. he would then use the Cosmic Integrator to put these body parts onto himself. After these 20 years, Alpha came back, with only revenge in mind. Return First appearing in "The Alpha Syndrome", Alpha returned to Earth, and stole a Sintillian Heart. MiB soon catches on, and despite Zed's warning, Kay and Jay go to confront him. They find him with the heart, and he reveals his new form. After this there is a long fight, in which Alpha shoots the heart, and then disappears. Kay finds Alpha alone, while Jay and Elle try to find them both, with the help of Jeebs. Using technology from Jeebs, Kay sees a flashback of Kay and Alpha finding the Cosmic Integrator off of some dead aliens. After watching, Jay knows that Alpha is back where he was in the flashback. Once again, Alpha is trying to get Kay to join him, again. Alpha takes Jay hostage, and Elle and Kay run away. While trying to get Jay to join him, Jay melts, revealing to be a Quick Clone, leaving behind a bomb that destroys the entire building. Alpha then dissapeare, leaving the agents wondering about him. More Attacks Alpha then returned in "The Quick Clone Syndrome", where Kay and Jay found him in sewards when Bobo the Squat found something that did not belong there. Alpha was in a alien cocoon. Alpha's appearance had become larger than before. Kay tried to neutralize Alpha, but was subdue by him. Jay then pulled out his noisy cricket, but was then revealed to be a quick clone. After it melted Alpha escaped. Alpha then returned and picked up what remained of the quick clone. In a secret lair, Alpha used one of his alien offsprings and mixed it with what remained of the Jay quick clone. Alpha then sent the rogue Jay quick clone to retrieve "inteligence" from Mib. The rogue Jay quick clone returns with Zed's still alive brain in a jar. Alpha tried to access information from Zed, but could only get his memories of Old Yeller. Alpha then took Zed to a museum to look at Artwork that contained alien secrets. Kay and Jay then arrived. While Jay battle his rogue quick clone, Kay took on Alpha. During their fight, Alpha almost dropped Zed brain jar. Fortunately, Jay was able to catch it. Alpha then cut Jay in half and tried to get Zed's brain. Jay was then revealed to be another quick clone. Alpha is then surrounded by a army of Jay quick clones. Alpha then escaped once again. In "The Heads You Lose Syndrome", Alpha was weakening horribly and his's alien attachments were falling apart. Alpha asked Jack Jeebs to locate new replacement parts for him. After his attempt to steal a arm, Jeebs told Alpha about Troy the Symbiote and how it could help him heal him and his attachment. After Jeebs gave MiB a "annoymous call", Alpah then separated Jay and Troy from Kay. Alpha then separated Troy from Jay and then made Troy join him. Alpha and his attachments were then healed and he escaped to his secret lair. Alpha was then called by Jeebs about a special alien ship. When alpha got there he inspected the ship, but found out that it was trap by Kay and Elle. Alpha then lock Kay and Elle in the ship and then glued Jeebs to the ship. Alpha then had the ship plot a crash course. After the ship took off, Alpha then left. Alpha was confronted by Jay and Troy's mother. Jay and Alpha fought each other. Just as Alpha was about to finish of Jay and Troy's mother, Troy started to become one with Alpha. Troy's mother then joined with Alpha, but when she did, not only was alpha being healed, so were the alien attachments being healed. Alpha and his alien attachment then exploded. Alpha then dissapeared before his former alien attachments and jay could catch. Though alpha lost most of his attachments, Alpha was able to get new parts starting with a alien arm. In "The Blackguard Syndrome", Alpha, working with Jeebs brother, Dak, tried to take the MiB Blackguard Satellite. Alpha and Dak failed in this attempt and when down plummeting to earth. In "The Cold Sweat Syndrome", Alpha merge with Dak and the two tried to raise a ancient alien ship out of the Artic. In "The Out to Pasture Syndrome", Alpha returned with more power. In "The Opening Gambit Syndrome", Alpha was asked how he stopped Vangus from destroying Earth 30 years ago. Final Battle In The Endgame Syndrome (Parts 1 and 2), the series finale of the animated series, Alpha teams up with the alien Vangus to conquer Earth. Alpha has now used the cosmic integrator to the max, not even resembling his human self. He now is massive, and has alien and robotic parts attached. Jay and Kay try to intervene, but are captured. Vangus, frustrated with the difficulty involved in conquering Earth, elects to simply destroy it and plunder its resources. This leads to a fight between Alpha (who wanted to rule the world, not destroy it) and Vangus, ending when Vangus tears off one of Alpha's robotic arms, sets a missile to destroy the Earth, and escapes. Jay and Kay realize they cannot stop the missile; Alpha is the only one who has a chance to save the world. Alpha agrees to try to disarm the missile using his cybernetic parts. He climbs down to the missile, but as he is working on disarming it, it launches towards Earth with Alpha still on it. As he is flying toward Earth, Jay and Kay shoot the missile just above the atmosphere, which causes it to detonate and finally destroy Alpha. Appearances *''Men in Black: The Series'' **"The Alpha Syndrome" **"The Quick Clone Syndrome" **"The Endgame Syndrome, Part 1" **"The Endgame Syndrome, Part 2" Category:Agents Category:Former Agents Category:Chiefs Category:MiB Founders Category:Characters Category:Humans